


Memories

by HighlandYorkie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/pseuds/HighlandYorkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Sebastian Moran remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write a little something that kinda explains one of the reasons Moran had to leave India

You always remember your firsts and Colonel Sebastian Moran was no different, he could clearly remember his first fist fight, the first time he stabbed someone in anger...he could clearly remember the first time he fired his rifle at another human due to war.

He would smile as he recalled his first tiger kill, not that he enjoyed slaughtering those magnificent beasts but he did enjoy the thrill of the hunt, the waiting..laying stock still for days on end, staring down the sight of his hunting rifle.

He definitely grinned when he remembered the first time he meet the Professor and was forced to shift in his armchair as he recalled their first touch of intimacy, but those were both memories for another time.

Sebastian Moran, gazed into the crackling fire and sipped at his glass of brandy, totally oblivious to the noise of the professor as he marked an exam his students had completed earlier in the day.

His "firsts" in regards the female of the species were for the most part hazy and blurred.

Women love a man in uniform, especially a young dashing officer with a rogues charm. They adore him even more when he is partly out of uniform but more than anything they want him completely naked while he makes them mewl like kittens and then beg him not to stop.

In that regard he usually ignored their plea's and would smile sweetly but still leave them laying in their beds begging him to stay or should that be the beds that they usually shared with their husbands.

One particular encounter he did clearly remember, after all it was one of the main reasons he had to leave India.

Her name was Amala and she was the native born wife of a very senior commanding officer, a fool of a man who like so many of his ilk lacked the backbone to do anything except stand and watch others do or die, the only good thing that spineless sniveling little sop ever did was introduce Moran to two things, Amala and tigers.

Now Amala was fiercely loyal to her British husband so much so that one of his long faded scars that fascinates the professor so much actually came from her and not a tiger like so many believed.

Absentmindedly he ran his fingers over the scar on his shoulder and chuckled.

He had hunted her slowly with the patience he is now renowned for and when he finally caught her...it was worth it, more so the two days later when her husband returned from some damn foolish hunting trip, empty handed he recalled with a snigger to find Moran, keeping her hearth warm..so to speak.

Any real man would have had Moran taken out and flogged publicly, instead he had just stood there and watched, his jaw dropped as the young colonel played his wife like a virtuoso would play a Stradivarius.

Moran knew the man was there, but he didn't care...he cared even less when the man finally having grown tired of watching and hearing his wife respond in ways he never knew were possible, took a riding crop to Moran's back and his now in shock and ashamed wife.

Sebastian Moran surprised himself that day, he kissed Amala passionately one final time and turned and caught his CO's wrist and shook his head.

"Hit me if you must but no one ever hits a lady when I'm in the room"

"She's no lady...nothing but a common filthy barren whore"

Moran did the only thing he could under the circumstances, he moved to the edge of the bed, stood up totally naked his body gleaming from his two day worshiping of her flesh and head butted the idiot, knocking the man to the floor out cold.

Then, calm as anything he sat back on the bed and dressed himself while reassuring Amala, who it turned out was the daughter of some nawab..he'd learned it was a marriage of convenience rather than love, not that he believed in love.

He'd been tempted to shoot the man, but that would have meant a date with the hangman's noose....something he never saw the appeal of.

The upshot of it all was that both the Army and the combined ruling classes decided that perhaps it was time for Colonel Sebastian Moran to return home..to England.  He was to be allowed to keep his rank but that was only because of the respect they had for Sir Augustus Moran after all no-one wanted a public scandal.

"Sebastian?" Professor Moriarty called out for the fourth time, growing increasingly impatient at Moran's lack of attention.

Finally his day dreaming over Colonel Sebastian Moran looked up and into the steely glare of Moriarty's eyes.

"Professor?" he said still smiling at his memories

"You have been sat there for some time just staring off into the distance grinning like a fool amongst other things, is there something wrong?"

"No sir, nothing at all...just remembering my time in India professor" he paused then continued "What you mean other things"

"You were touching yourself, in various places" Moriarty's eyes for the briefest of moments took in the bulge in the colonels trousers.

Moran smirked having followed the professors gaze but remained silent as he toyed with the tumbler in his hand, tilting the glass so the light caught the liquid within.

Moriarty felt his concentration waver as he once again found himself mesmerised by the other mans hands.

The professor cleared his throat "I see, don't you have work to do Moran, I think that is what I pay you for, not to lounge around in my chambers drinking...if you do not have work..I do" and gestured to the pile of papers beside him.

Moran took the hint and downing the last of his brandy he stood and paused beside the desk of Professor Moriarty.

Then something strange happened, Moran leaned over and kissed the brow of his employer, an act that caused Moriarty to not only mis-mark a paper but gasp out loud.

"Goodnight professor" he smirked, knowing full well that where would be repercussions later for such an overt act of familiarity.


End file.
